Stay with me
by utsukushi hana-chan
Summary: Hinata sudah menyimpan luka yang di berikan oleh Naruto, kecurigaannya memang benar Naruto menghianatinya. Memberikan luka yang mendalam untuknya dan untuk buah hati mereka Bolt. Naruto membagi cintanya, membagi cinta mereka dengan wanita lain. For: blackeyes947 RnR please!


**Stay with me**

**Author : Utsukushi Hana-chan**

**Genre : Romance, Family**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : NaruHina, Bolt, Himawari**

**Waring : OOC, Gaje, Typo's! Alur kecepetan, no EYD dan cicit benyitnya. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau akan pulang lebih cepatkan malam ini, Naruto-kun?" Aku mengusap lembut dada bidang laki-laki di depanku ini. Dasi yang bertengger manis di lehernya baru saja aku selesai pasangkan. Rasanya ada kebahagiaan tersendiri saat memasang dasi ini.

"Ya aku janji Hime, aku akan pulang tepat waktu dan makan malam bersama kau dan Bolt." Aku tersenyum mendengarnya dan memeluk sosok yang sudah menjadi penuntunku sejak 6 tahun ini, suamiku Naruto Uzumaki.

"Aku pegang janjimu _Mr_. Uzumaki." Naruto terkekeh mendengar ucapan konyolku. Ia memelukku kemudian mencium keningku dengan hangat.

"Aku berangkat dulu, maaf tak bisa sarapan denganmu dan Bolt." Aku tersenyum memakluminya dan aku mencium pipi Naruto kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar rumah.

"Aku berangkat." Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Anata." Naruto masuk ke dalam mobil dan melaju dengan cepat di jalan komplek rumah. Senyum yang tersungging tiba-tiba berubah menjadi senyum kecut.

Aku melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar anakku yang sudah berusia 5 tahun. Aku masuk dan dapat melihat Bolt anak semata wayangku tengah tertidur pulas.

Padahal aku sudah membangunkannya dari setengah jam lalu dan sekarang ia masih saja tertidur dengan pulasnya.

"Hey Bolt sayang, bangunlah kau harus sekolah." Aku menggoyang lenganya berharap ia cepat bangun namun apa yang ku dapat ia malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada guling kesayangannya.

Aku gemas melihat tingkahnya yang seperti ini membuatku ingin sekali mencubit pipinya yang terdapat sepasang dua garis yang sama seperti milik Naruto-kun.

Aku mencubitnya gemas membuat Bolt meringis pelan. Oh Bolt sayang maafkan kaa-sanmu ini.

"I~ittai kaa-san, sakit." Bolt bangun dari tidurnya dan mengusap-usap pipinya yang sudah memerah kerena kucubit.

Ini bukan semua salahku oke, lagipula siapa suruh ia terlalu membandel tak bangun lebih pagi?

"Itu pelajaran buat anak kaa-san yang tak bangun pagi, cepat sekarang kamu harus mandi dan segera berangkat ke sekolah." Bolt memandangku dengan sedih, astaga kenapa? Apakah ucapanku terlalu kasar.

"Kaa-san... Boleh tidak Bolt tak sekolah? Boltkan masih TK? Dan juga Bolt ingin pergi ke taman bermain yang baru saja di buka kaa-san. Bolt ingin ke Konoha Land."

Aku terdiam mendengar ucapannya, aku memandang Bolt kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Baiklah untuk hari ini saja anak kaa-san bolos sekolah besok kau harus sekolah."

Bolt atau yang lebih tepat namanya Boruto Uzumaki memekik senang mendengar ucapanku. "Arigatou kaa-san."

"Hmm ya, tapi kau harus mandi sekarang sayang. Apa kau mau bau badanmu di cium oleh orang-orang saat kita berada di Konoha Land?" Aku terkikik melihat hidung kecilnya yang mendengus mencoba mencium bau asin.

"Yah ngompol lagi." Rengeknya. Ya memang kebiasaan Bolt selalu mengompol saat bangun tidur membuatku harus bersabar untuk selalu mengganti bad covernya.

"Cepat mandi sana biar kaa-san yang mengurus semuanya." Bolt menurut begitu saja. Aku membersihkan kamarnya. Bolt keluar dari kamar mandi saat aku telah selesai membersihkan kamarnya. Aku segera memberikannya pakaiannya dan mengajaknya untuk sarapan bersama.

"Tou-san sudah berangkat ya kaa-san?" Aku terdiak sejenak kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Iya sayang, tou-san sudah berangkat bekerja." Aku mengelus singkat surai pirang Bolt.

Selesai sarapan dan jam dindingpun menunjukan pukul 9 pagi aku memutuskan untuk langsung mengajak Bolt pergi ke Konoha Land. Konoha Land bukan hanya untuk kalangan anak kecil namun bebas untuk semua kalangan.

Konoha Land saat ini sangat ramai membuatku harus bereksta hati-hati menggenggam tangan Bolt agar ia tak jauh dariku.

Bolt dengan senangnya menunjukan wahana yang ingin ia naiki. Wahana bianglala-lah yang menjadi tujuan kami selanjutnya.

"Kaa-san... Bolt bisa lihat semuanya dengan jelas dari sini." Seru Bolt dengan semangat. Jemari kecilnya memegang jeruji pintu bianglala yang sudah terkunci rapat.

"Bolt jangan di sana, lihat pemandangannya dengan duduk saja." Aku menarik Bolt duduk di sampingku dan Bolt tak memberontak sama sekali.

Manik lavenderku memandang jauh.. Entah kenapa hatiku sangat resah saat ini. Aku terlalu takut, tapi aku tak tahu takut kenapa. Pandanganku lurus ke bawah di mana sekarang aku berada di tengah-tengah bianglala yang tengah berhenti. Untung saja tempatku tak berhenti tepat di atas.

Manik lavenderku semakin tajam saat melihat siluet pria dengan kemeja yang tergulung tersebut. Rambut pirang! Ya tuhan wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Naruto-kun. Walaupun aku berada di atas bianglala tapi aku bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah ceria Naruto-kun dengan seorang wanita.

Wanita tersebut merangkul lengannya dengan mesra sangat mesra dan kepalanya bersandar di dada bidang Naruto-kun. Selama ini... Jadi bukan aku saja yang menyukai kehangatan dada bidang Naruto-kun.

Bianglala berputar kembali membuatku menyandarkan tubuhku. Bolt, ya tuhan kenapa aku melupakan Bolt yang masih saja mengoceh betapa senangnya ia telah ku ajak ke sini.

"Kaa-san dengerin aku nggak sih?" Bolt mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan gemas. Aku tersenyum kecut dan mengelus dan mencium keningnya dengan lembut.

"Ya kaa-san dengerin kok, sayang."

Ya tuhan kenapa kau berikan cobaan ini padaku? Apa salahku? Apakah salah aku terlalu mencintainya? Apakah dia sudah bosan denganku? Kenapa?

"Kaa-san sudah jangan cium terus, bianglalanya udah selesai." Aku tersentak dan tersenyum kaku dan keluar dari bianglala dan mengajak Bolt segera pulang.

"Kenapa pulang sih kaa-san?"

"Kaa-san..." Lagi-lagi aku melamun saat Bolt tengah berbicara denganku.

"Ah.. Iya Bolt?" Bolt memandangku sebal dan hanya menunduk sedih.

Maafkan kaa-san Bolt, tapi kaa-san tidak ingin kau melihat tou-sanmu dengan wanita lain. Cukup kaa-san saja yang merasakan sakit.

Sesampai di rumah aku meninggalkan Bolt sendirian bermain dan aku hanya termenung di kamar.

_Hinata kau bodoh! Kenapa kau begitu percaya pada laki-laki itu? Kenapa kau masih bertahan dengan laki-laki itu saat kau melihat dengan jelas laki-laki itu bersama wanita? Laki-laki itu suamimu dan kau berhak atas suamimu Hinata!_

"Tidak, bisa saja itu hanya teman Naruto-kun." Gumamku pelan.

_Mana mungkin itu temannya Hinata! Apa kau buta? Jelas-jelas wanita tadi sangat mesra dengan Naruto-mu, Naruto-kita._

Argumen demi argumen membuatku semakin kelut. Benar wanita itu tak mungkin hanya teman Naruto. Aku yakin Naruto telah menghianati cintaku. Cinta yang telah ada sejak lama, sebelum dia mempercayaiku untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

Entah sejak kapan aku merenung hingga suara Bolt menyadarkanku ke dunia nyata kembali.

"Kaa-san, Bolt lapar. Kenapa kaa-san diam saja dari tadi di kamar? Apa kaa-san sakit?" Aku tersenyum kecil melihat begitu perhatiannya anakku, ingat Hinata masih ada Bolt!

"Ah maaf sayang, kamu jadi kelaperan. Kaa-san baik-baik saja, lebih baik kita masak sama-sama."

"Ha'i kaa-san!"

Sudah seminggu sejak saat itu perlakuan Naruto semakin kentara apa lagi saat aku menanyakan gelang perempuan di mobilnya dan ia mengelak begitu mudahnya.

Bagaimana nasib Bolt jika aku berpisah dengan Naruto? Aku tak ingin dia merasakan hal yang tak seharusnya ia dapatkan.

Malam ini aku merasakan kehangatannya kembali, kehangatan yang selalu ia berikan padaku. Penyatuan yang selalu ia lakukan dengan lembut.

"Shelin."

Aku menoleh dengan cepat saat suara beritonemu dengan mudah mengucapkan nama wanita yang tak ku tahu siapa dia. Suamiku, Naruto tertidur, dan mengigaukan nama wanita setelah acara penyatuan kami.

"Hiks... Hiks..." Air mata siala ini lolos begitu saja, aku tak tahu kenapa tapi rasanya begitu sakit. Sangat sakit sehingga rasanya dadaku seperti di cabik-cabik.

"Na...Naruto-kun, kenapa?" Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu.

Jam dinding baru saja menunjukan pukul 2 pagi. Ya tuhan apakah keputusanku ini benar, aku sudah tak ingin merasakan sakit ini. Biarlah waktu yang akan menjawabnya.

**Author POV**

"Kaa-san kita mau kemana." Tubuh kecil Bolt menggeliat pelan di dalam dekapan hangat Hinata. Hinata memandang sendu pantulan dirinya di kaca kereta api yang tengah berjalan dengan cepat.

"Pergi Bolt, kita tak bisa tinggal di sini lagi." Jawab Hinata datar. Matanya bengkak akibat menangis, surat untuk memperjelas semuanya telah ia tulis untuk Naruto. Ia sudah mencairkan semua uangnya, ponselnya ia tinggalkan agar Naruto tak bisa mencarinya. Ia terlalu takut.

"Ke...kenapa kaa-san." Bolt menguap pelan dan menyandarkan kepala kecilnya di dada Hinata.

"Uhm tou-san butuh sendirian di rumah, kaa-sankan mengajak Bolt berlibur bersama kaa-san. Nanti di sana Bolt bersekolah dan mencari teman baru, Bolt jangan khawatir sendirian." Bolt mengangguk pelan. Untuk anak seukuran dirinya ia tak mengerti masalah apa yang menimpa ibunya.

"Maaf Naruto-kun."

Pagi menjelang, pria berkulit tan dengan tubuh atletis tersebut menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya. Sinar matarahi yang menembus masuk korden kamarnya membuat Naruto membuka matanya perlahan.

Ia terlalu lelah karena melakukan aktivitas yang melelahkan tadi malam bersama Hinata, istrinya.

Naruto bangun dari tidurnya dan langsung melesat masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. 15 menit berlalu Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dan bersiap untuk pergi ke kantor.

Rumahnya terasa sangat sepi, saat ia ingin melihat ke adaan anaknya Bolt namun apa yang ia lihat, Bolt sama sekali tak ada di kamar.

Saat Naruto memasuki dapur, Naruto tak merasakan hawa kehidupan sama sekali. Di meja makan tak ada makanan yang tersaji, tak seperti biasanya. Namun Naruto menemukan sebuah surat yang menurutnya aneh.

**Mungkin kau menganggapku gila karena lari dari masalah. Kau tahu aku terlalu amat mencintaimu sehingga luka ini ku sembunyikan lama. Mungkin tadi malam merupakan malam terakhir aku menyembunyikan luka tersebut...**

**Kau tidur dan mengigaukan nama wanita lain, 'shelin' siapa dia? Apakah dia wanita yang merangkulmu mesra di Konoha Land? Kenapa kau melakukannya? Apa kau bosan denganku? Jika ia mungkin keputusanku ini benar. Aku pergi meninggalkanmu dengan Bolt. Jika kau ingin bercerai denganku kau bisa memalsukan tanda tanganku, kaukan orang yang berada jadi kau mudah bisa bercerai denganku walaupun aku sudah pergi dari kehidupanmu. Semoga harimu bahagia bersama Shelin.**

**Jangan mencariku dan Bolt, walaupun aku tahu kau tak mungkin menginginkan kami lagi.**

**Tertanda**

**Hyuuga Hinata**

Tubuh besarnya merosot jatuh saat telah membaca semua isi surat yang di tulis dengan rapi oleh Hinata, istrinya.

Untuk kali ini biarkanlah dia merasakan sakit yang selalu Hinata dapatkan. Biarkanlah dirinya menyesali perbuatannya. Perbuatannya hanya demi kesenangan semata. Melupakan seseorang yang selalu memberikan dukungan untuknya, yang selalu menemaninya dalam suka maupun duka. Seseorang yang mencintainya sejak dulu.

Ia khilaf karena telah melakukan ini, jujur ia tak lama menjalin hubungan dengan gadis tersebut dan jika bisa ia ingin memutar waktu untuk tidak pernah mengenal gadis tersebut.

Jika kalian berpikir segampang itu ia berpikir dirinya khilaf dan ingin kembali lagi dengan Hinata memang itulah kenyataannya. Bukankah orang selalu mengatakan penyesalan selalu datang terlambat dan seseorang akan merasa khilangan saat seseorang yang berharga bagi mereka sudah tak berada di sisinya lagi.

Sekarang Naruto sadar sangat sadar, ia akan memulai semuanya dari awal. Ia akan memutuskan hubungannya dengan Shelin dan memulai lembaran baru dengan Hinata. Ia akan kembali mencari Hinata di manapun wanita itu berada. Ia tak ingin jauh-jauh dari wanitanya itu.

"Hinata... Maaf... Maaf... Maaf." Tangis Naruto semakin pecah saat melihat bayangan Hinata yang menatapnya dengan sayu, menatapnya dengan pandangan sedih dan di susul dengan Bolt yang memandangnya dengan pandangan tak kalah sedihnya.

"Bolt... Hinata maafkan tou-san... Apakah tak ada kesempatan kedua?" Naruto menatap foto keluarga kecil mereka. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah manis Hinata.

2 bulan semenjak kejadian itu Naruto sama sekali tak menemukan Hinata. Naruto menggeram frustrasi.

"Tolong cari keberadaan istri saya, cari seluruh nama daftar penumpang yang berangkat lewat jalur udara, darat, maupun laut! Cepat!" Teriak Naruto. Laki-laki dengan setelan jas tersebut mengangguk patuh.

Satu minggu berlalu laki-laki dengan setelan jas hitam itu kembali lagi menemui Naruto. Laki-laki tersebut menunduk kemudian memberikan sebuah berkas.

"Nyoya Hinata pergi menggunakan kereta api menuju Osaka, kemudian satu minggu selanjutnya ia membeli 6 tiket dengan tiga tujuan negara. Belanda, Singapore, Indonesia." Naruto mengusap wajahnya kemudian menatap tajam laki-laki tersebut.

"Cepat sebar anak buahmu di tiga negara itu! Aku tak peduli berapapun uang yang akan ku keluarkan. Jadi cepat lakukan hal itu!" Laki-laki tersebut mengangguk patuh dan keluar dari ruangan Naruto.

"Hinata kau dimana sayang, apakah kau tak merindukanku? Kau tahu aku sangat merindukan kalian. Kau dan Bolt selalu ada di hatiku."

Perusahaan yang di kelola Naruto semakin besar. Sudah lama ia menunggu kabar tentang keberadaan Hinata dan Bolt namun apa yang ia dapat tak ada satupun keberadaan Hinata mampu anak buahnya deteksi. Hingga ia merasa sudah cukup untuk mencari Hinata.

Sudah satu tahun tepatnya kepergian Hinata. Sekarang ia ada kunjungan ke perusahaannya di Indonesia. Negara itu sekarang dalam ke adaan ruet, terbukti dari jalan-jalannya yang tergenang banjir.

Naruto mendesah pelan saat tiba di bandara Soekarno Hatta. Untuk menuju apartemennya yang berada di Jakarta tak butuh waktu lama karena letak apartemen tersebut sangat strategis.

Sudah 2 hari Naruto mengurus perusahaannya di Jakarta saat ini hari libur dan Naruto tengah berlari di taman umum. Tak jarang para wanita meliriknya, walaupun model rambutnya terkesan aneh apa lagi warnanya namun itu tak mengurangi ketampanannya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin memberikanku ini?" Pembicaraan seseorang dengan bahasa Jepang membuat Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sumber suara. Sosok anak kecil dengan rambut hitam sepunggung dan bocah laki-laki dengan rambut pirang mengusik perhatiannya.

"Iya, ini untuk Hime karena sudah memenin Boruto di sini." Boruto bocah kecil tersebut memberikan senyum lima jarinya.

Boruto...

Bolt...

Nama itu tak asing! Boruto nama asli dari Bolt! Tak salah lagi bocah itu anaknya!

Naruto segera menghampiri kedua bocah yang tengah duduk di salah satu bangku dekat pohon yang rindang.

"Bolt!" Suara Naruto terdengar bergetar saat menyebut nama anaknya tersebut.

"T...to...tou-san." Boruto aka Bolt terdiam, manik sapphirenya memandang Naruto dengan perasaan rindu. Teramat rindu. Naruto menghampirinya dan membawa Bolt dalam dekapannya.

"Tou-san kenapa lama sekali ingin sendirian di rumah sih? Tou-san tahu Bolt sangar merindukan tou-san." Bolt berujar dengan suara tak kalah bergetar, seperti menahan tangis.

"Tou-san salah Bolt, maafkan tou-san. Di mana kaa-san?" Tanya Naruto.

Seketika Bolt melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan senang. "Kaa-san tengah menjaga Himawari tou-san,"

Himawari?

"Siapa Himawari?" Tanya Naruto dengan rahang yang mengeras. Apakah Hinata telah menikah kembali?

"Himawari adik Bolt tou-san, Hima sangat mirip dengan kaa-san hanya mata dan dua garis sama seperti Bolt dan tou-san yang membuat Hima tak sepenuhnya seperti kaa-san."

Naruto tertegung, ya tuhan bahkan satu tahun ini ia tak percaya bahwa ia sudah memiliki putri kecil. Tubuh Naruto bergetar kemudian memeluk Bolt erat.

"Om siapanya Boruto-kun?" Tanya gadis yang masih duduk di samping Bolt.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum ramah ke arah gadis kecil itu. "Perkenalkan Naruto, ayah Bolt. Kamu siapa gadis manis?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku Haruka om,"

"Nama yang bagus." Naruto mengelus pelan pucuk kepala Haruka.

"Tou-san ayo pulang, pasti kaa-san sangat mencemaskan Bolt."

Akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah rumah minimalis. Naruto menatap lama rumah itu hingga sebuah suara tangisan membuat Naruto tersadar.

"Apa itu suara tangisan Hima? Bolt?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara serak.

Sungguh Naruto sangat merindukan keluarga mereka bersatu kembali, sudah cukup Hinata menyiksanya seperti ini. Ia sudah tak kuat.

"Ya itu suara tangis Hima, tou-san. Oh ya ayo masuk." Bolt menarik tangan besar Naruto.

"Tadaima kaa-san, coba kaa-san tebak Bolt bawa apa." Naruto baru saja memasuki rumah tersebut.

"Apa yang kau bawa sayang." Suara halus tersebut membuat tubuh besar Naruto bergetar hebat.

Bolt membuka pintu yang Naruto yakini itu adalah kamar mereka.

"Bolt bawa tou-san." Ujar riang Bolt. Hinata menoleh terkejut dengan tubuh yang berbaring bersma Himawari di sampingnya. Dan benar saja Naruto tersenyum kaku, pandangan mata Naruto tersirat kerinduan yang begitu mendalam. Dan begitu juga Hinata, Hinata merindukan sosok tersebut tapi egonya terlalu besar untuk mengiyakan itu.

Ia sudah terlalu sakit hati oleh Naruto.

"Tadaima, Hinata."

"Bolt bisakah kau antar tou-sanmu keluar dari rumah kita?" Pinta Hinata dengan memberikan kalimat penekanan di kata tou-sanmu.

"Hinata aku tahu aku salah, maaf. Kau tahu aku telah lama mencarimu." Naruto berjalan menghampiri Hinata.

Hinata menatapnya tajam. "Kubilang keluar! Bolt tolong dengarkan kata kaa-san." Dengan patuh Bolt menggenggam tangan Naruto dan mengajaknya keluar dari rumah kecil mereka.

"Tou-san harus pergi sekarang, tou-san akan kembali besok untuk menemui kalian." Naruto mengecup pucuk kepala Bolt dan pergi dari hadapan Bolt.

Mungkin ini karma baginya karena menyia-nyiakan cinta Hinata. Tapi sampai sekarang cintanya pada Hinata tak pernah berkurang malah semakin besar.

"Aku memang pria yang bodoh!" Naruto mengumpat kasar di dalam mobilnya. Kemacetan yang ia dapat di Jakarta membuat kepalanya semakin pusing saja.

Hari berikutnya Naruto datang lagi ke rumah Hinata. Hinata tengah duduk manis saat itu di teras saat melihat Naruto datang Hinata hendak kabur namun tangannya di tahan oleh Naruto.

"Tolong, aku butuh bicara denganmu." Pinta Naruto dengan suara seraknya. Naruto bisa mencium dengan jelas aroma tubuh Hinata yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Baiklah." Ujar pasrah Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum miring saat melihat wajah miris Naruto. "Kenapa? Apa Mr. Uzumaki telah bosan dengan Shelin? Apa Mr. Uzumaki datang ke rumah saya untuk mengatakan kalau perceraian kita sudah di selesaikan, jika benar kau tak perlu mengatakannya~"

Rahang kokoh Naruto mengeras, tangannya terkepal kuat dan memandang Hinata dengan tatapan marah.

"Aku tak bilang kalau aku pernah menceraikanmu nona Uzumaki! Ingat kau masih sah istriku dan Shelin, wanita itu aku memang menjalin hubungan dengannya tapi tak lama Hinata, setelah membaca suratmu aku langsung memutuskan hubunganku. Aku tahu tak ada wanita sebaik dan sesempurna kau, hanya kamu yang ku inginkan. Kau wanita satu-satunya yang menduduki hatiku. Maaf mungkin kau tak bisa memaafkanku begitu saja, tapi aku mohon berikan ke sempatan kedua untukku. Aku ingin kau, Bolt dan Himawari hidup bersama ku lagi. Aku merindukanmu sangat."

Naruto menangis saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya, penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat dan ia sangat menyesal sangat.

"Hahahaha kau merindukanku? Yang benar saja. Bodoh." Makin Hinata dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. Ia tak boleh terlihat selemah ini di depan Naruto.

"Hinata~" suara serak Naruto membuat Hinata membeku.

"Maaf tapi aku belum bisa memaafkanmu, kau tahu hatiku terlalu sakit Naruto-kun."

"Aku tahu itu, tapi berikan aku kesempatan kedua. Aku akan mengembalikan kepercayaan dan cintamu padaku. Ijinkan aku tinggal bersama kalian. Kita akan pulang ke Jepang dan memulai lembaran baru lagi."

"Tolong berikan aku waktu,"

Satu minggu sejak saat itu Hinata akhirnya menyetujui keinginan Naruto. Mereka telah pulang ke Jepang. Sekarang malam semakin larut dan Hinata masih terjaga.

Mata bulannya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan rindu. Ia rindu memeluk Naruto, menghirup wangi citrusnya. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Naruto, mengecup lembut bibir Naruto dan hal-hal yang pernah ia lakukan bersama Naruto.

"Kau tahu aku sudah memaafkanmu, terlalu besar egoku untuk menolak kembali bersamamu lagi. Kau tahu aku terlalu mencintaimu." Hinata mengecup singkat kening Naruto dan tidur memunggungi Naruto.

Tanpa Hinata sadari Naruto menarik garis melengkung ke atas. Membentuk sebuah senyum.

"Terimakasih. Aku tak akan menyianyiakanmu lagi." Naruto menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya yang jelas hal itu membuat Hinata memekik tertahan.

"Aishiteru..."

**END**

**Yoyoyo *nari-nari ala film india***

**Kushi kembali dengan fic sebelum TO! Ini khusus banget buat blackeyes947 :D ini udah jadi, dan selesainya cuman 1 malam loh :v setelah selesai bales pm kmu ;) xD**

**Typo bnyak bener maklumin aja gk di edit dan nggak di baca ulang.**

**Lagi seneng"nya di Watty tapi sekarang di sana lagi ada masalah plagiat sma copas. Kyak kejadian di beberapa waktu yang lalu. Aku yang baru di sna dan nggak kenal senior" di sna cuman bisa berharap moga msalag copas mencopas nggak ada lagi :v wlau mustahil.**

**Jaa ne ^^**


End file.
